


Orange Flowers

by Ciel_and_Payten



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), First Time Bottoming, Flowers, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Spit As Lube, Techno just has ears and a tail tbh, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_and_Payten/pseuds/Ciel_and_Payten
Summary: They were just traveling around, coming up upon a magic flower field. Apparently, the flowers, once picked, gave them a random effect. And, apparently, they should have avoided orange flowers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 595





	Orange Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Idea/Inspiration from this comic:
> 
> https://peach.paheal.net/_images/7cdd1cfe4e9bcd72e2118d1875b748e1/3971119%20-%20Dream%20DreamWasTaken%20Technoblade%20klyki314.png
> 
> https://lotus.paheal.net/_images/fb99fc07fe0392a8902a6b857c46f4a4/3987983%20-%20Dream%20DreamWasTaken%20Technoblade%20klyki314.png
> 
> If the artist wants me to remove their name/their comic and/or delete this story, I will do so.

**(Takes place in the Dream SMP universe, but there's no specific time. It's just them in the Dream SMP universe cause I couldn't think of where else to put them. Think of it in the universe with no conflict and everyone lives happily with their three canon lives.)**

Dream was traveling around with Techno, both just wanting to get more diamonds and other tools as well as get away from L'Manberg. To be honest, they didn't mean to travel together, it more of just happened. They were walking, met each other while traveling, and just started walking with each other. They liked to talk and tease, occasionally getting into sparring matches just because.

While walking around, they came across a flower field, thinking nothing of it. 

That was until Techno stepped on a daisy and cried out in pain, poisoned.

"Are you okay?!" Dream asking, helping him lean against a tree and giving him some food, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know..." Techno groaned, "I just stepped on a flower and suddenly was poisoned..."

Dream looked and picked a rose, suddenly feeling stronger. He hesitated, but gently hit Techno's leg. His gentle hit became a slap, startling both of them.

"...Did you just get strength from a rose?"

"I think I did...?" Dream looked around, "I guess... I guess we're in some sort of magical flower field? Not sure..."

Techno stood up, getting his strength back, "I've never been in a field like this."

"Neither have I." Dream picked another rose and handed it to Techno.

Techno took it and he was also gifted strength. They walked around, both genuinely confused and curious.

"I should have paid more attention in school when they talked about biomes." Dream joked, "Though, they probably wouldn't have said anything about magical flower fields."

Techno picked a sunflower, humming, "Obviously. Doubt anyone knows about magical flower fields. Otherwise, we would have heard more about it."

Dream picked an orange flower.

"I wonder what they do, though."

Before the blonde could respond, his body suddenly heated up. He gasped and fell to the floor, his pants tightening as his body suddenly felt like it was two hundred degrees.

"Dream, you okay?" Techno asked, the hybrid placing his hand on Dream's shoulder.

"A-Aaaah!" Dream moaned, covering his mouth as both blushed, "I-I-I di-didn't mean that!"

Techno looked over the blonde's shoulder, noticing the growing erection and feeling how hot his body was. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Dream's neck.

Dream let out a high pitched squeal, "T-Techno!"

"Sensitive, are we?" Techno teased, "Do you want help with that?" He cupped Dream's erection, rubbing him over his clothes.

"I-I-" Dream moaned, facing Techno. He took off his mask, sweat dripping down his face, "T-This stays between us..."

"Of course." Techno reassured.

Dream gasped, Techno pushing him so the blonde was laying on his back. Dream watched as Techno licked his lips, opening his mouth and taking him into his mouth. Dream cried out, his hands immediately going to the hybrid's pink hair. He gently tugged on Techno's ears, who groaned in response. Techno took his time, stroking Dream's thighs as he gently bobbed his head.

"T-Techno~" Dream moaned, biting his lip as he tugged on the hybrid's ears, earning a hum in response, "F-Fuck, I-I need more!"

"So needy." Techno teased, blowing hot air on Dream's member, earning a gasp and thrusts of hips, "Ah, ah. Stay still."

"T-Techno, I-I'm so hot, please!" Dream whimpered.

Techno chuckled, "We'll have to get more of these flowers if this is how you react."

Before Dream could reply, he cried out, moaning loudly as Techno once again sunk down on his member. Techno moaned, slowly sinking down until he had all of Dream in his mouth. He could feel the blonde shaking, his fingers tugging on his pig ears and pink hair. Dream let out loud moans, unable to utter anything intelligent. Techno moaned, bobbing his head, trying to get Dream to come.

Dream cried out, pushing off, "T-Techno!"

The hybrid huffed as the blonde came on his face. He wiped off the come on his face, licking it off his hand as Dream panted, trying to calm down. Dream's face was a bright red, his body still a bit warm from the flowers.

Techno placed a gentle kiss on Dream's cheek, "Now we know to avoid orange flowers."

He placed his hands on the ground so he could stand up and suddenly felt weak, his body heating up. Techno was tempted to fall to his knees, but stopped himself, looking down. There were broken orange petals between his fingers, some flowers on his pants.

"You gotta be kidding me." Techno groaned, covering his mouth to stop himself from moaning.

"T-Techno, let me help you." Dream offered, shakily standing up.

"You don't have to."

"I-It's fine. B-Besides, I kinda owe you, so...?"

Techno grabbed a fistful of Dream's hair, pulling him in for a rough kiss. Dream moaned, kissing him back. Techno yanked Dream back, biting his neck to create a mark.

"N-Nnggh!" Dream groaned, going to wrap his legs around the hybrid's waist.

"No." Techno hissed.

"But-"

"You said you wanted to help, right?"

Dream nodded, gasping when Techno, using a fistful of his blonde hair, pushed him down to his knees, "Then you better listen."

"O-Of course." Dream gave a shy smile.

Techno removed his dick from its constraints, hitting it lightly against Dream's cheek. The blonde immediately opened his mouth, going to place his hands on Techno's thighs.

"Hands off." Techno tugged hard on the blonde's hair, "Put them on the ground.

Dream nodded and did so. He went to move slowly down on Techno, but the hybrid clearly had other ideas. Using the grip he had on the blonde's hair, he slammed the other down.

Dream gasped, groaning as tears came to his eyes, "M-Mmmngh!"

"You can take it." Techno moaned loudly, staring down at Dream, beginning to move the blonde up and down, roughly.

Dream choked, whimpering as Techno continued moving him, his grip never loosening. Tears came to his eyes at the rough treatment, and he _loved_ it. He whimpered, trying to use his tongue, gripping the grass tightly. 

"F-Fuck, Dream, feel so good..." Techno moaned before pulling Dream off with a _pop_ , "Get on your hands and knees."

Dream coughed a bit, catching his breath as he did as he was told. He gasped as he felt Techno stroke his ass, fingers brushing against his entrance over his jeans.

"W-Wait!" Dream whimpered, "I-I've never-"

"You're a virgin?" Techno asked, honestly surprised.

"I-I mean, in a way? L-Like, I've done it with girls, j-just... never with another guy... H-Hell, that was my first time giving a blowjob..."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?! If I had known-"

"If I didn't want this, I would have told you to stop." Dream looked over his shoulder, smiling shyly, "I-I don't mind doing this with you, j-just... d-don't be _too_ rough?"

Techno flushed, licking his lips. He spread the blonde's cheeks, earning a gasp, "I'll be gentle at first, but I can't promise I'll stay gentle~"

"T-Techno, please..."

The hybrid grabbed a fistful of his hair once more, slamming his face into the ground as he ripped off the blonde's jeans, "Stay down."

Dream whimpered before he gasped, Techno basically tearing his boxers in half just to reveal his ass, "H-Hey! You're getting me a new pair!"

Techno didn't respond, instead just spitting on the blonde's entrance. Dream moaned and, before he could say anything, gasped as he felt the hybrid's tongue lick at his hole.

"T-Techno, wh-what're you-" Dream moaned, fingers gripping the blades of grass as the hybrid stuck his tongue in, "O-Oh god!"

Techno seemed to chuckle, continuing to lap at Dream's hole, occasionally dipping his tongue inside, loving the pleasured noises he got in return. Once he felt like his tongue opened Dream up, getting him wet too, he gently pushed a finger inside while removing his tongue.

"T-Techno!" Dream whined.

"You okay?" Techno asked, concerned. If this was Dream's first time bottoming, he knew the other was bound to feel a little bit of pain.

"N-Need you-"

"Listen, I want to just thrust inside too, but I can't. I need to stretch you, otherwise I'll break you."

"Wa-Want you to-"

"You're just saying that cause your impatient." Techno leaned down, kissing his shoulder, "Trust me, when I finish stretching you, you're gonna thank me for doing so."

Dream whimpered, but nodded. He let Techno take his time, flinching slightly when a second and eventually a third finger was added. He moaned as Techno stretched him, biting his lip and clenching the ground. Dream pushed back on Techno's fingers, trying to get the point across he wanted _more_.

"Geez, you just want my dick, huh~?" Techno teased, removing his fingers, "Fine, I'll give you what you want, little cockslut."

Dream let out a gasp and small whimper as Techno eased into him. He stopped when only the tip was in, not able to push further in as the blonde tightened around him.

"Nnngh, relax, Dream..." Techno huffed, "If you don't, i-it's going to hurt more."

"M'trying..." Dream groaned, taking deep breaths and relaxing, only to clench down again when Techno pushed deeper, "F-Fuck!"

"D-Dammit Dream, if you keep doing this, I'll never finish!" Techno hissed.

"I-I'm trying! I-It feels weird!"

"For fuck's sake-"

Dream screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as Techno pulled out, only to slam back in, fully seated inside. The blonde whimpered, twitching at the uncomfortable and slightly painful feeling. Techno moaned, kissing the back of his neck as he leaned down, trying not to move as to not hurt the boy. He just wanted Dream to get used to it, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he has.

"M-Move..." Dream demanded.

Techno groaned, "You sure? Don't want to-"

"I-I want it, please! I-I don't care if it hurts, I can take it!"

Techno hesitated, pulling out slowly and slamming back in. He expected to hear Dream cry out, as he was still so tight, but the blonde merely moaned at the movement. He couldn't help but smirk.

"So, you're a masochist, huh?" The hybrid had no mercy, slamming into the blonde to hear those wonderful loud and high pitched moans, "Nnngh, I'm definitely your first! You clench so tight around me, so warm and nice around me~!"

"N-Nnngh, T-Techno!" Dream cried out, moaning as the hybrid yanked him back by his hair.

"You like this, huh? Like when I hurt you? You're such a pain slut!" Techno bit Dream's neck, making sure the mark bled and licking the red droplets.

The blonde mewled, looking over his shoulder, one of his hands tugging lightly on Techno's ear, "T-Tech-! S-So good!" He bit his lip, "F- _Fuck_ , f-feel so good! S-So good i-inside!"

Techno growled, pulling out and earning a whine. He quickly spun Dream so he was on his back, slamming back in. Dream moaned loudly, crying out for Techno to hit _that_ spot again.

"One time, huh?" Techno growled, moving down to create more bite marks and bruises on Dream's chest and neck, "One dick is all it takes to make you a cockslut, huh? Bet if I was anyone else, you'd let them do this, huh? What if I was George, huh? Would he-"

"N-NO!" Dream cried out, "Y-You're w-wrong! O-Only want y-you! B-Been waiting for this, f-f-for so long!"

Techno suddenly stop, earning a whine.

"T-Techno~!" Dream whined, "C-Come on, why did you stop?!"

"Wh... What did you say?"

"Huh...? I-I've been waiting for this...?" Dream snickered, purposely clenching around Techno, "D-Don't tell me you've never thought about fucking into my tight little hole, being my first~!"

Techno blushed darkly before he growled, leaning down and biting Dream's throat, licking at the small bits of blood, " _Mine!_ " The hybrid hissed, "You're _mine_! No one is allowed to do this but me, understand?! You're mine!"

"Y-Yours, Tech!" Dream moaned, feeling Techno dig his nails into his hips, "F-Fuck, g-gonna come!"

"M-Me too!" Techno moaned, going to pull out.

Dream wrapped his legs around the hybrid's waist, hands tugging on pink pig ears.

"D-Dream, wait-"

The blonde was too far lost in his pleasure, forcing Techno to stay inside him as he grinded down, wanting Techno to come inside him.

Techno tried to hold back, "D-Dream, let me pull out-"

Dream shook his head, moaning loudly as he came on their chests. The hybrid let out a moan, unable to pull out before he came. Dream moaned, gasping as Techno came inside. It was so hot and there was so much, but that wasn't what startled him. It was when the base of Techno's dick began to expand. He gasped at the sensation, feeling it grow to make sure nothing slipped out of him.

"T-Techno, s-so much, so hot!" Dream whimpered, attempting to pull back.

Techno kept him still, "I tried to warn you!" He hissed, "Don't move, we're gonna be like this for awhile."

"W-What, why?"

"Dream, I'm a piglin hybrid! I come more than a normal human, it's hot because I was born in literal Hell, and I knot for mating reasons just like I go into ruts!"

"Well how was I suppose to know that?! As far as I knew, you weren't even into me!"

Techno smirked, "Well, I am and we can do this again sometime. Just, next time, I'm pulling out."

Dream flushed, "N-Next time?"

"You didn't think this would be a one time thing, did you?" Techno leaned down, sucking another mark into Dream's already red and purple neck, "You're mine, remember?"

Dream smiled, running his fingers through the hybrid's hair to help him relax so his knot could deflate, "Right... I... I love you, you know."

Techno blushed, simply kissing one of the many marks as his response. Dream giggled, happy with the response.

_**Bonus:** _

Techno walked down the Prime Path with Philza, talking about what they wanted to do, perhaps get some Netherite just to have some extra. While walking, Dream was walking opposite of them. He "accidentally" hit Techno's shoulder with his own.

"Oi, watch it green man." Techno hissed.

Dream turned and dust off the hybrid's shoulder, smiling innocently, "Oh, my bad~!" He leaned to the other's ear, "Maybe you should punish me~ Or maybe you're actually a chicken instead of a piglin~"

He removed himself from Techno and winked, walking away towards the Community House.

Techno's whole face was red, _Oh, he's dead._ "Phil-"

"Yeah, yeah. Go on mate. I'm heading back home anyways!"

"Thanks." Techno ran after Dream, Phil laughing.


End file.
